Valentine Day
by frostofsummer
Summary: This is a one shot based off my Darkness series.


Hey guys! I had a request from Serami Nefera for a Valentine Chapter. I know it's late my friend but here is your request :) I hope you enjoy.

* * *

(Chandrakumar)

A burst of light erupted in an elegantly decorated foyer, the brilliance of it illuminating the marble flooring and golden ceiling. The sound of wings rustled as Eros stepped quickly from the sphere of gold and into the natural light provided by the large crystal chandelier above him.

"Dear gods this is going to put me so behind…" the winged spirit inhaled the cold frigid air of the palace he had been summoned too.

Eros had been performing his rounds, making sure that mortals were finding their soulmates during the day of Love. The spirit had just finished giving a young man the courage to ask his girlfriend out for dinner when a bright moon beam had surprised him. The radiate light containing an urgent summons from one of the most powerful if not 'the' most powerful spirit's in existence, Chand himself.

Eros had wasted no time in transporting himself to the Moon where the ancient spirit resided.

Soft footsteps echoed as the spirit quickly made his way into the long corridor, taking quick note of the hundreds of enormous sculptures made of beautiful white marble set upon pedestals made of solid gold with veins of diamonds twining around the base that lined the entire length of the vast hall. Eros could tell from the intricate patterns etched throughout had been made long ago by masters of the craft.

A low whistle left Eros as he scanned his surroundings, "Wow…this place if fancy." he snorted as he carefully started into another corridor, "Then again this the Spirit of the Moon we're talking about. There's no telling what all he has collected over the millennia's he's been around."

After his initial examination of the area Eros paid little attention to the subject of the statues he was passing, his mission simply to take the guy's order and be gone. However even Eros couldn't help but stop at one that was near the end of the hall "That's…definitely interesting." The winged spirit commented to no one as he stared at the statue.

It was a large sun with an eight pronged spear imbedded into the heart of it, dripping lines of liquid gold spurted from the tips of the weapon as if the gleaming sun were bleeding from the impalation.

"Can I help you?"

Eros turned quickly at the voice

A man wearing a simple silver kimono stood with his arms crossed, golden eyes staring at him with questioning humor.

"I ummm, sir…I am…looking for Chand." Eros didn't know why he was stuttering…it wasn't like him to get tongue tied. However, under this man's gaze the winged spirit felt as if his entire body were being pressed by a heavy weight.

Eros gulped slightly trying to compose himself "I received a moon beam this morning from him asking for my assistance…" He startled when the man grinned suddenly and uncrossed his arms, an excited look now on his face.

"Oh! Perfect! I have been waiting for you!"

Blue eyes widened "Wait…you're Chand!"

The corridor echoed with the sound of Eros going to his knees, his head bowed in reverence

"I am sorry sir; I didn't know it was you." Eros winced when the man clasped his shoulder, a ripple of power unlike anything he had ever felt sparked through him.

"Please please none of that."

Eros was surprised by the exhale of breath that left the spirit

"I left all that mess behind me long ago…"

Eros instantly got to his feet, afraid that he offended in some way, "I am sorry I did not mean…."

Chand waved a hand, "You have done nothing wrong…ummm…"

"I am Eros." Nearly transparent wings rustled as he bowed again, though he made sure it was quick, "It is an honor to meet you."

A smile came to the man's face, "Eros! You are Iris's brother correct." Chand grinned when the man nodded, "Thought so…you both have very similar energy about you…and not just because you are both part of Akal's faction."

"Oh do you know Father Time?" Eros immediately regretted asking when a dark shadow crossed the man's face

"I do…"

Eros gulped at the thinly veiled anger in the man's voice, he decided to move the conversation ahead.

"Your message stated that it was urgent I get here as fas…" he stopped abruptly when the man waved a hand

"Come come! We will talk in the Parlour Room." A smile came to his face, "According to earth culture I believe that's where one normally have conversations."

Eros raised an eyebrow as he followed the now excited man back down the way he had come. He glanced at the man's feet noting the soft clack of his wooden shoes, _"So…this is the famous Chand…"_ blue eyes drifted up to the golden pins topped with iridescent diamond moons that had been jabbed into the man's silver and black hair keeping it in a tight top knot, _"He's not exactly what I pictured."_ the winged spirit baffled by the man's carefree demeanor… it was in sharp contrast to the vast amount of power he could feel radiating like a fire from the spirit.

"Here we are." Chand stopped before a large mahogany door, intricately carved with depictions of stars, "Sorry for the mess it is usually just me here."

Eros stopped in the doorway, truly impressed by the room.

Beautiful plush rugs covered much of the marbled floor, each one seeming more expensive than the next. Crystal chandeliers with arms of gold swung slightly above the floor casting a warm glow over the expensive velvet furniture that were throughout the area.

The sound of the spirit flopping onto the couch echoed, "Please take a seat."

Eros did so, having to adjust his wings behind him

"So I have a very important question I need answered and you are the only one that can help me."

Eros beamed with pride at the thought of the great Moon having to ask something of him.

"I need to know what to get my wife for Valentine's Day."

He deflated slightly

Chand however didn't seem to notice the spirit's deflation, "My poor soulmate has been alone for the last few Valentine's days due to the time frame."

Eros frowned when golden eyes turned downwards

"You see…I am not allowed on earth until the new phase." Chand let out a sigh, "Which of course does not fall usually at times it needs to…" he grinned, "However this year the phase has fallen on Valentines so I wanted to surprise her."

Eros sat up, now determined to help Chand make this the best Valentines for his soulmate, "I understand sir. Now is there anything you already had in mind?"

Chand rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish grin on his face "Eros…I am what you would call 'romantically' challenged." He chuckled, "I have no idea where to start…for the last Valentines I gave her a wash tub…" Chand let out a sigh "That was a very lonely day."

 _"_ _A wash tub…this poor man…"_ Eros shook his head; Chand was in worse shape than most poor mortals he had helped.

"So whatever suggestions you may have would be greatly appreciated."

Eros nodded, "Well sir the most common ritual now on earth is for men to give their significant other a bouquet of flowers. Women love to receive them, especially if the flowers are roses."

Chand snorted, "Really? That's what men do to impress their mates? Behead flowers and bind their corpses together and present them as a gift?"

Blue eyes blinked, Eros had never heard it put that way…

"Ummm I suppose…"

"Great! I have a garden right here in the Palace!" Chand was on his feet instantly, "I shall go decapitate several and present them to Rashana tomorrow."

Eros jumped when Chand grasped his hand and shook it vigorously

"Thank you so much for your assistance!"

"You're…welcome?" Eros shook his head as the man literally ran out the door.

"I shall send compensation for your troubles!"

Eros shook his head at the man's fading words, "I'm just glad I saved his poor wife from another disastrous Valentines." the spirit inhaled calling upon his power to transport him back to the earth so that he could continue his work.

* * *

(With Rashana)

Rashana hummed to herself as she bustled around the small cabin, knowing that any moment her soul mate would be coming home.

"I do hope Chand remembered what today is." Sapphire eyes gleamed with humor, "I'd hate to have to be mad at him after not seeing him for a month."

She chuckled remembering the last time her husband had forgotten an important date…

A loud crack of thunder caused her to jump, she rolled her eyes "I thought I told him not to travel that way…it scares the villagers to death."

The floor echoed as she hurried to reprimand her husband for his reckless abandonment of sympathy for the mortals that lived around them. However, her scolding instantly died in her throat when she threw open the door and a large bouquet of roses was thrust in front of her.

"I have brought you the beheaded corpses of harbringers of Spring as is per the mortal ritual."

Rashana stared at her husband, searching his face for any indication that he was joking. She was not surprised to see that he was nothing but serious.

Chand grinned as he continued, "In accordance to the day I have not only bound the corpses in velvet ribbon but I have also brought a poem for you."

 _"_ _Oh dear…"_ Rashana grinned inwardly as she watched him pulled a paper from his arm sleeve

A slight cough left Chand as he cleared his throat

"Love at the lips was touch

As sweet as I could bear;

And once that seemed too much;

I lived on air

That crossed me from sweet things

The flow of—was it musk

From hidden grapevine springs

Down hill at dusk?

I had the swirl and ache

From sprays of honeysuckle

That when they're gathered shake

Dew on the knuckle.

I craved strong sweets, but those

Seemed strong when I was young;

The petal of the rose

It was that stung.

Now no joy but lacks salt

That is not dashed with pain

And weariness and fault;

I crave the stain

Of tears, the aftermark

Of almost too much love,

The sweet of bitter bark

And burning clove."

Rashana stared open mouthed at her husband, "Chand…did you write that…"

A sheepish look came to his face, "I must admit…no." he continued quickly, "But I have been studying mortal culture as you asked."

Rashana smiled, knowing that for her husband so set in his ways that was an act of love in itself

Chand smiled, " And I found it within a book written by a guy named Frost..."

"Ah yes, Robert Frost." Rashana nodded, she had read many of the man's works.

"That's the guy." Chand grinned suddenly

Rashana yelped when she was pulled into his embrace

"Now enough about the poem may I come in to spend time with my soulmate?"

"Only if you wipe your feet." Rashana grinned at the look of confusion on his face, "I just mopped."

Chand grinned, "Oh in that case only one set of feet should tread upon the floor."

Rashana was surprised when she was suddenly swept off her feet and held bridal style, "Oh you…"

Golden eyes gleamed as Chand carried her into the house, the spirit shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Hey guys let me know what you guys thought of the one shot. Disclaimer the poem is not mine it is To Earthward by Robert Frost. Hope you all had a great Valentine's Day.


End file.
